Bloody Hell, Mudblood!
by Asariel Luna
Summary: It's during fourth year and Draco starts to see Hermione in a different light, and she starts to see him as well. Just a simple one-shot, my first Dramione fic. Honestly, it's better than I'm making it sound!


Hermione and Draco - Bloody Hell, Mudblood!

Hermione Granger sat, curled under a tree on the grounds as she did her charms homework. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun; stray strands of hair fell loose and framed her face. Pale white teeth bit onto a pink lip, as thin brown eyebrows pulled together in concentration. The quill in her hand scurried across the parchment on her lap.

Off a ways from where she was sitting, was Draco Malfoy, who was trying to do his transfiguration homework. But was distracted by the sight of Granger biting her lip. Pale grey eyes narrowed as he watched her, sitting there like she was a princess or something. Draco growled lowly as the quill in his hand snapped. Cussing lowly he tossed it and fished another one from his bag as he tried to return his attention back to his homework.

"Bloody, Granger," he muttered scribbling, "sitting there all wanton like, with the sun illuminating her stupid face. Bloody Gryffindor, being all righteous like..."

He looked back at his paper and growled, in his ranting, he had written _'Hermione Malfoy'_ over and over, completely ruining his work. He cried out in anguish as he crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his bag. With a heavy scowl, he pulled out another and restarted his essay.

From under the tree, Hermione's head shot up and she looked around. Finally, her eyes landed on Malfoy, leaning against a stone, digging through his bag. The sun hit his skin just right, that it gave off a slight shine, the light made his grey eyes seem translucent. His pale blonde hair glowed in the light giving him an ethereal glow. As she studied him, a faint pink dusted her cheeks. When his eyes met hers, her face burned, and her chocolate brown eyes widened, quickly she turned her head away and went back to her work, shaking her head slightly to dispel the image of the arrogant Malfoy.

"Gosh, Hermione, you're being crazy!" she scolded herself. "Thinking of Malfoy! He's a pure-blood! He'd never go for a muggle-born like you."

She sighed and put her things away, if she stayed out here, she'd end up distracted. She pushed off the ground and stood up, pulling her leather bag over her shoulder. As Hermione brushed stray pieces of grass from her skirt, she felt eyes on her. She lifted her head, and her eyes met Malfoy's. She gasped softly as she looked at him, his grey eyes were dark, and he was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. Suddenly, he broke contact with her eyes, breaking her view of his face.

She shook her head and quickly left the grounds and her fantasies of Malfoy behind her.

Draco scolded himself, letting her catch him staring at her. He looked up in enough time to watch her walk away; he bit back a groan as he tipped his head back. Bloody gorgeous, stupid, Granger.

He sighed and ran his ran through his hair, "Bloody, Granger..."

-Yule Ball-

Hermione sat at the table, messing with the frills on her purple dress. Viktor had been dragged off to dance with some girl from Beauxbatons, and Harry and Ron were dancing off with their dates, albeit unhappily. So Hermione sat, leaning forward, her chin in her hand as she sighed, watching everyone else dance.

From across the Hall, Draco saw her, sitting at an empty table with a bored look on her face. This might be his only chance, show her he liked her, or tuck tail and run.

"Bloody hell, Mudblood," he muttered as he ran a hand over his face before pushing off the wall and making his way towards her. He wore black dress robes, with a pale blue shirt and a dark blue tie, his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that was held back with blue ribbon.

A pale hand was held out in front of her face. Hermione blinked and looked at the hand, slowly her gaze travelled up the hand and met its owner.

Grey eyes met chocolate brown.

"You look pathetically sad, Granger, c'mon," Draco said.

In shock, her grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet and walked out of the Great Hall with her. He lead her outside to a small alcove. With a flick of his wrist, slow music began to fill the air. Draco held his hand out to her, and with a bit of nervousness asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione blinked a few times before nodding and taking his hand, "Yes."

A small smile broke across his face as he guided her out and pulled her close. Slowly, they began swaying to the music, his hands on her waist, hers placed on his shoulders. Her brown eyes met his, with a bit of worry and distrust in them. Draco sighed softly and looked at her, "There are no ulterior motives, Granger. I simply wished to have a dance with you, away from everyone."

"But why? I don't understand, I thought you hated me?" she said as they moved across the dance floor.

"I don't hate you, exactly, Granger, I just... I just didn't know how exactly to show how I feel..." he replied looking past her shoulder.

Hermione gave a small nodded, "That I can understand... So why act now?"

Draco swallowed, "I just, I couldn't stand to see you, sitting there, all sad. You've been on my mind for ages. Even more-so since the beginning of the year."

Hermione bit her lip in concentration, before lifting her gaze to meet his, "H-how exactly do you feel for me, Malfoy? I mean... Do you even like me? O-or do you see me as some sort of conquest, or...?"

Draco blinked and looked at her, "Um, I think..."

"Think wha-?"

But she was cut off by Malfoy's lips being pressed against hers. She blinked before slowly closing her eyes. His hands tightened around her waist and pulled her closer; her smaller hands went up his shoulders and around his neck, to dig into his hair.

A small moan came from Hermione as Draco's tongue swiped across her lip. With a small sigh, she parted his lips for him, and pulled him closer. After a while, they parted for air, and he leaned his forehead against hers. Their faces were flushed, and they had small smiles on their lips.

"That's how much I like you... Mia," he breathed out.

Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a curious look, "Mia?"

Draco looked at her and gave her a soft smile, "Yeah, Hermione is so long to say, and I can't go around calling you Granger forever... I want to call you something that just I can call you."

A smile danced across her lips, "I think I like that."

With smiles on their faces, they kissed again, just as the winter snow began to fall around them. For that moment, they didn't care about anyone else, or even what people thought, just Hermione and Draco.

A/N: 1,180 words before the authors note and the title up at the top. I'm not a big fan of the Dramione thing, but it's starting to grow on me. This is my first Draco x Hermione pairing, so feedback is great! :D


End file.
